


A Pint, Gin, and Time Alone

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Literally just fluff and cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and like one swear word, nothing else, post 5x07, so some minor spoilers from that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: What the title says: FitzSimmons find pints, gin and some time alone.





	A Pint, Gin, and Time Alone

“To FitzSimmons!” Daisy toasted, raising her glass in the air, and everyone else soon followed suit.

Jemma just rolled her eyes at the extravagance, she was never one for acts like this, but she had to admit that it was nice. A night with just her and her team, and Fitz.

They were out celebrating their engagement. It was the first opportunity that they had to do this. They had only returned to Earth, and in their own time, a number of days ago, and they had spent that time getting things back to normal, and resting. It had been nice getting back to their own time, the world once again being how it should be.

She and Fitz hadn’t even thought about going out to celebrate their engagement, it was the last thing on their minds of they were going to be honest. They were just glad to be alive, and safe and together and have some time alone. They had spent all the time they had together (and it was a lot, Coulson giving them time off to relax and recover), curled up in bed and catching up on the television that they had missed over the past number of months.

But Daisy had all but planned this party, saying that they should go out for a number of drinks, that they should have some fun, and some time to relax. That they never got to do anything like this and they should use the chance to relax, to have some fun and to celebrate something for once, and not mourn.

So Jemma and Fitz had agreed, and that’s how they got to where they were now; all of them sitting at a booth in the corner of the bar, Jemma curled up and resting against Fitz, her head on his chest as she leaned into him. One of his hands was interlaced with hers, the other running up and down on her thigh. It was close, intimate, and something that she more than loved.

“So,” Daisy said, knocking Jemma out of her thoughts and back to reality. “You know I’m to be maid of honour, right?”

Jemma laughed, setting her drink back on the table, the glass clinking against Fitz’s ever so slightly, and her hand coming to rest on top of Fitz’s, the one that was holding hers. “You can, I mean, we haven’t even started planning the wedding yet.”

“Bullshit,” Daisy replied, and Jemma looked aghast at her friend. Daisy just shook her head. “You, Dr. Dr. Jemma Simmons, not having started planning your own wedding? I saw the receipts from when you and May went grocery shopping. Did you have to buy every wedding magazine that you saw?”

Jemma knew that she couldn’t lie any longer. She had lifted a copy of each when she had been out, her and Fitz already flicking through them and thinking about what they would want. Marriage had been something that neither of them had really considered when they were younger, so the both of them had no idea what they wanted their dream wedding to be like. The only thing that they had managed to work out so far was the location, and even that wasn’t specific.

It was Perthshire.

Just Perthshire.

“I might have started…” Jemma decided on, and Daisy didn’t even seem to believe her, but she seemed to let the matter rest, instead reaching for her drink once again, and continuing to speak to Mack and Elena.

Jemma let the words fly over her head, instead sinking further and further into Fitz’s embrace, just enjoying being there, next to him, with her family and her friends. It was nice. It was safe. It was comfortable.

It was home.

She felt his lips dusting against her temples, placing a kiss there. Then she felt his breath against her ear, hot and inviting.

He whispered something, something that only she could hear. She felt the edges of her lips curve up at what he was telling her, at the promises of what was going to happen, and her cheeks felt hot, and she knew that a blush would be burning there. Something that the team could see and by the way Daisy raised an eyebrow at her, it was obvious Daisy had an inkling of what had been said.

“I’m gonna call it a night,” Daisy proclaimed, sliding out of her seat.

There was a silence and then Coulson nodded, as if he had been prompted. “Yeah, we all should. Regroup at breakfast tomorrow?”

There was a murmur of agreement, and the others left, biding the two scientists farewell, and leaving the two of them alone in the bar. “So,” he said, reaching forward for his pint and taking a drink. “How about it?”

“Really?” she asked. “You want that?”

He nodded. There was a pause as he had another drink. Jemma flicked her gaze over to hers, but decided against it. She was slightly light headed, not that she was drunk or anything. But she didn’t think that she could drink anymore. “Yeah,” he told her. “Do you want to head to the hotel room?”

Jemma nodded this time, sliding herself from where she was sitting, almost in his lap at this point. Her hand never left his once, and when he slid out from the table too, he reached into his pocket and threw a handful of notes onto the table as a tip before reaching down and together, hand in hand, they exited the bar.

The hotel was just around the corner, but they had barely made it down the street before Fitz wrapped one leg around the back of Jemma’s knees and lifted her up, bridal style into his arms.

Once the initial shock had faded, she just stared up at him, as if she were unable to believe him. “What?” was his reply, a sly smirk on his face. “I gotta practice, haven’t I?”

He adjusted his arms so that the both of them were comfortable, and Jemma allowed herself to smile up at him when he spoke again. “I knew that those push-ups would come in useful one day.” She was in the process of rolling her eyes when he was boasting about being in double digits so she just reached up, and pulled his head down towards hers while leaning up and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking out, I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
